


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Miami, Promethea (Comics)
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Gay Bar, Interracial Relationship, POV Female Character, Police, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has changed. Two women meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

t's two days after the apocalypse, and Lucille's been working double shifts. She's working tomorrow too, but her apartment is full of her old ghosts, so she goes out, eyes red and bleary.

Her local bar is busted. There's glass everywhere. Looters, and some big bang on the street two days ago. She wanders around until she finds a club playing indie rock and serving her favourite mixed drinks. She's well into her third when she realizes there aren't any men around.

'You look like you had a bad day, honey,' says a woman leaning on the bar next to her. The light's behind her; she's just an outline with a black halo. She glows.

'What did you do?' says the woman. Lucille can make out a high cheekbone and sleepy almond eyes. 'Try to hide a robot massacre?'

Lucille bursts out laughing. She recognizes her now, from the crime scene, earlier that day. There was a science team collecting the machine parts, and coroners collecting the body parts. Lucille was there to suppress. It's mad. Nobody's going to be scared into believing they didn't see this - not after the day before yesterday.

'Come with me, baby,' says Alexx, moving closer. 'We're both a long way from home.' She touches Lucille's cheek.

'God.'' Lucille drops her head on Alexx's shoulder. She's so tired.

'Shh.' Alexx pulls her close.

It's been such a long day, such a long life, to be without this kind of touch. The music pulses around them, singing about love.


End file.
